Drakengard Omake Files
by Dragginninja
Summary: A seeries of omakes that don't fit into any of my work,or that I don't have the time or motivation to write into a full story.


I have decided to try this, because it looks like it would be pretty good. I have seen one other person with an idea similar, to be honest. But i got the idea before I read that guys, so I'm keeping credit, since he hasn't done anything with it yet.

This is loosely based on a challenge I have up, a Drakengard/ FoZ crossover.

I look forwards to giving Caim a Harem! ;D

Caim sighed as he cut through another giant demonic baby. behind him he saw Seere stab one with the Hero's Knife he wielded, before his Gollem pact-partner smashed it. Caim stabbed one that tried to sneak up on him, and sighed again. Even if this was the apocalypse, it was so boring! He was quickly tiring of fighting the demonic babies. Arioch and Leonard had both been killed by the beings already, the first being eaten alive by one. Caim had no doubt that she was slowly eating the thing that had eaten her. She was just crazy like that. And Leonard had gone Kamikaze on the things to clear a path to the things mother. Caim got on Angelus' back and both flew towards the gigantic creature in the form of a pregnant woman.

In another universe altogether, a young girl with pink hair you could try to describe as strawberry blond, was attempting a summoning ritual. The girl, through no fault of her own, was deemed incapable of using magic as any spells she tried just exploded. Into huge bombs. With lots of collateral damage.

Unknown to her though, she was one of the users of the fifth element, thought lost since the days of the man who founded the current system of government, with nobles being those who could use magic. It was considered a rite of passage in the main school to summon a familiar that corresponded to their element.

Caim and Angelus circled their foe, calmly blasting out rune magic that countered their enemies magic with a blast of bells.

White clashed with white and created four descending notes, and black with black made two notes that went up. After Angelus blasted aside a last ring, they dove towards the being, and Caim leapt off, pulling out Heimer's Finger. He stabbed the massive stone sword into the beings head, and it began to flail its body wildly, releasing a keening wail. Caim retrieved his largest blade, and leapt back onto Angelus as the female-shaped monster fell, crumbling into dust. The two rested for a moment, before a sense they had honed to a razor sharp blade, absolutely screamed. Angelus quickly barrel rolled to the right, and a strange, tube-shaped object flew past where they were, before hitting one of the pieces of The Mother and exploding into a massive fireball. Seeing another coming from the strange flying thing that the first had come from, Caim and Angelus dodged to the right with a swoosh, unknowingly flying into a green portal that was forming.

Louise Valleria was having a bad day so far. This was her last chance to prove she had some kind of practical magic, besides causing massive explosions, and not be expelled from the Tristain academy.

She had just attempted the summoning spell, and as usual, it resulted in a massive explosion. This one was even bigger than the majority of her failures.

As the dust from the explosion settled, a shiloete was visible. What was revealed was a massive black dragon, with what looked like a skull as its face. As she looked at it though, it grew slightly, turned from dark black to a bright crimson, and its whiplike tail turned into a massive bludgeon with streaks of what looked like magma running through it. On its shoulders was a young man with shoulder length black hair, with a sword sheathed on his back. Her Jaw dropped.

She had summoned a human

She had summoned a human riding a massive red dragon, easily three times the size of Tabitha's blue dragon

She had summoned a HUMAN.

Caim was confused. A moment ago, he had been in the land of the gods, and one had attacked him and Angelus. They had dodged and they were here.

'Any idea what just happened Angelus?' he thought to his pact partner.

'I believe that it was a summoning,' his dragon answered back. 'Though which of us for, I do not know.'

At times like this, Caim hated the fact that what he lost was his voice. He had been a fair hand at negotiation, and he didn't want to have to reveal that Angelus was telepathic, but they had no choice.

'Ask who summoned us, please,' he asked his dragon. He REALLY wanted to be able to talk for times like this.

Louise was just coming out of her shock, when the large dragon opened its mouth. Then she went back into shock as the being spoke.

"Who has summoned me and my pact-partner here?"

All of the humans present were shocked as the giant being spoke. A balding man, a man named Co cast a quick Magical Analysis spell at the being.

It was massively powerful, easily able to wipe the academy off of the map if it wanted to. It was a fire dragon, although there were hints of lightning, as well as what looked like a life bond between it and the man on its back. It was also female. The dragon snapped her head towards him as soon as he cast the spell, firing a weak fireball. Weak by her standards. This was also taking account that the most recent enemies she had faced were abominations that looked like giant babies, that ate people, and their mother. the fireball was easily able to punch a stone wall into rubble.

Leaping aside as the small ball of fire flew past, he watched as it hit the wall of the academy and exploded more than any of Louise's more dangerous explosions.

Louise was still in shock, as the dragon had just attacked her teacher. The sound of the explosion knocked her out of the shock she was in, and just in time, as the the professor addressed her. "Ms Valleire, I believe that we need to finish the ritual. If my analysis is correct, then the one you actually summoned is the man riding the dragon. The main reason they came through together was that he is riding her." And to the dragon, he addressed, "I apologize for casting that spell, it is just used to see what various animals and humans are capable of, along with any effects that may be on them. The reason you were summoned, it seems, is that we were doing a ritual to summon familiars as a rite of passage in this facility. You were accidently summoned by one of the students, Ms. Valerie here, during this. It seems that while it grabbed you, it was aiming more for the man riding on your back."

Caim could feel Angelus' amusement, and rolled her eyes at her. He cared more for her than he had ever thought possible, mainly because of his hatred of dragons when they first met. Now he merely disliked all but her.

'Thoughts?' he questioned. He hated not being able to talk. He wished that it had taken something besides his voice.

'other than that you were summoned and I was only brought because you were riding me at the time is false, as I believe that is due to our pact, everything he said reads true. Right now he merely wishes to protect the children here.' Angelus commented to Caim through their mental connection. 'Do you know what this ritual may do?' Caim asked the older and admittedly wiser of the pair. 'I do not know, as this is the first time I have seen someone summon a human,accidently or on purpose. It's been pretty much a given that mages trying for a familiar get animals, to be honest. For animals, they generally get a boost to intelligence, the mage has ability to look through the familier's eyes, and whatever traits they had are enhanced. This may end up with you even more powerful, not to mention I doubt we could get back to our world.' Angelus answered back. Nodding his head, Caim made his decision.

AN: You have no idea how tempted I was to just end things here for this chapter. Then I thought about it and decided not to.

Louise watched as the man she summoned got off the fully sentient dragon that was capable of speech. She hadn't seen it, but the dragon Tabitha had summoned had perked up when she heard the dragon speaking. The rider finally got off of the dragon, and she could see he was quite tall, about 6'4", and was muscled, but not bulky like a bodybuilder. the broadsword he held in his right hand was easily three feet long, and he sheathed it with a motion. He stood over the small girl, and kneeled.

"You should feel lucky," Louise snapped out to attempt to hide how much the man she had summoned intimidated her. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar."

Pain blossomed on Caim's left hand. he all but tore the glove off, watching with fascination and some pain as runes were carved into the back of his hand. He also felt something odd with his tongue, and quickly asked Angelus to ask the girl in front of him if there was a marking on his tongue. She complied, as she could feel something different about their bond.

"No, there's not. Is that significant?" Louise asked Caim. "Yes." answered back automatically, as had always automatically responded in his head when someone spoke to him. He also snarked, but it was in his head so it was okay. At least it had been. It entertained Angelus, at any rate.

"I can talk again! That's incredible!" Caim said. He also felt lighter, and his sword seemed lighter as well. Although, to Caim it felt like it weighed about as much as a small stone, now it felt light a feather.

I decided to write this oneshot for the reason that Caim is much more awesome than Saito. So he gets a harem, because he saved the world and shit. Army of 70,000 is nothing, he led armies when he was completely normal. Caim is just awesome as fuck like that.

I've been reading HTTYD fiction recently, as well as replaying Ocarina Of Time, more specifically Master Quest. I had multiple good ideas, such as Master Quest and original Link switching places at the beginning of the timeline due to Zelda's "I'll send you back to your own time!" decision. It would include massive amounts of confusion, the Links eventually meeting, and possible bringing in Twilight Princess Link, even though I have no idea how, besides the Sages becoming involved due to a massive instability in the timeline. AKA Ganondorf having the possibility of winning after one of the two crosses the timelines and makes an alliance with the other. Ideas, ideas...

Also, A Twilight Princess, probably Link/Midna, where Zant's curse wasn't as effective as he thought, and functions as Ranma 1/2's Jusekyo curses. Water temple? Imp form. any encounter with warm water? Naked beautiful adult Midna. ;D

It would be hilarious, because I read a Link/Midna manga recently, and it included Link using his wolf form to get hugs, him taking the Goron elders' secret savings, and him being generally happy-go lucky. It was awesome.

Also, my dog is dying, and I'm sad. Real Life strikes again! So I'll be trying to get my spirits up. Semester Tests as well. What can I say, the life of a student is hard.

I'll start on the next chapter of Symphonic FATE now, though. 200 views and 1 review.


End file.
